


Coffee Cunnilingus

by UsagichanP



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ........ALMOST, ACTUALLY it's not an AU???, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Jaehee needs more love, Public Sex, Spoilers for Jaehee's after ending, almost getting caught, coffee shop AU, yet I tag it anyways lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: You had been dating Jaehee and working with her at her cafe for about a month now. Things were going great. She was actually happy for once, and seeing her that way made you happy too. But with sex, she was a bit... timid. She always played it safe. She never thought you would try something so daring and embarrassing, but here you are, licking her soaking pussy while she's trying to serve customers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the folks on my tumblr whether I should write a Zen fic or Jaehee fic, and the majority said Jaehee! (seriously, within like 5 minutes I got 3 messages telling me to do Jaehee)

Jaehee bit her lip, stifling a moan. She tried to sneak a peek down. Your head was nestled in between her thighs, thumbs drawling little circles on her inner thighs. She gritted her teeth when you licked her slit slowly, then delved your tongue into her pussy. She tried to put on a poker face. She had been working in business for years, she knew how to maintain a neutral and calm expression. But then you slipped two fingers inside her and ohhh my god...

* * *

At 6 in the morning, Jaehee entered the cafe, switched on the lights, and started preparing for opening up shop. She was busy wiping off a table when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She started in surprise, but then relaxed.

"Guess who~" You sang, breath tickling the back of her neck.

"How'd you get here before me? I thought you were still in bed when I left." Jaehee replied without looking back, and resumed polishing the table.

You pouted and squeezed her waist. "I'm a fast driver. Plus, I wanted to surprise you by getting here early."

She exhaled through her nose. "A reckless driver, you mean." She surveyed her work, and gave it one last wipe before being satisfied. She turned around in your arms and gave you her sweet, warm smile- the one you loved the most. It always melted your heart. You never saw that smile when she was working under Jumin Han, but since she opened up to you, you saw it every day. 

You gave her a quick peck on the lips, then another, then another. You leaned in for a proper kiss, but your lips met her warm palm instead. "As much as I'd love to kiss you all day, we have to open up in 15 minutes and we need to get to work." She reasoned with you. You sighed and turned away then walked over to the coffee machines to make sure they were working properly.

15 minutes later, Jaehee flipped the sign on the front window from "Closed" to "Open." Less than a minute afterwards, a college-aged young man sauntered in. You recognised him as one of the regulars. He was a total hipster, with the familiar red bow tie, blue button up shirt and beanie. You and Jaehee chirped a "Welcome!" in unison. He strutted up to the counter and rested his elbow on the sleek surface. "I'd like a Xtra Xtra Large, Quad, Nonfat, One-Pump, No-Whip Mocha. Make it snappy." He drawled. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. He always ordered the most ridiculous things. (Seriously, a "quad" means FOUR SHOTS OF ESPRESSO.) You expected him to eventually overdose on caffeine if he kept ordering this shit.

"You look really nice today. I love your hair. It's so pretty..." He reached out and twirled a strand of Jaehee's hair in his long fingers. She recoiled and drew away, making him narrow his eyes. You clenched and unclenched your fists. This fucker flirted with Jaehee every damn time, and every time she politely rejected him. How you wanted to scream "SHE'S TAKEN, YOU CREEP!" but you couldn't. You knew there were some homophobic people in the area, and if word got out that Jaehee was dating a girl, the customer count would drop dramatically. 

"So, to repeat your order, you'll have a  Xtra Xtra Large, Quad, Nonfat, One-Pump, No-Whip Mocha?" Jaehee questioned. He nodded in affirmation. "Alright, I'll have it in just a moment." She headed to the back of the shop where the coffee machines were kept. You gave her a sympathetic smile.

"This man is driving me crazy... He doesn't take no for an answer." She rubbed her temples in frustration. 

"Don't worry, he'll go away eventually. Do you want me to spit in his drink?" You patted her on the back and peered into her scrunched up eyes.

"No, no, don't do that. As much as we dislike this man, a customer is a customer and we must not disrespect them." She turned on the coffee machine and started on making the hipster's coffee.

An idea came to your head. "I can make you feel better, Jaehee~" You purred. She didn't react however, too focused on getting the man's drink just right, so he doesn't blow up at her.

You huffed and decided you need to be bolder. Making sure no one was watching, you put a hand on Jaehee's high and squeezed, then travelled higher up her skirt until your fingers brushed her panties.

She jumped and whipped her head towards you. "Not here!" She hissed. Already her face was pink, and she swatted your hand away in embarrassment. But you didn't want to stop, and, you hoped, neither did she. 

"Fine." You got on your hands and knees and crawled through the kitchen space, under the counter, where the hipster was waiting impatiently. Jaehee shot you a confused and questioning look.

"Hey lady, I'm waiting over here! Where's my mocha?" The man called out. You peeked up from the counter and noticed he had been picking his nose.

"I'm very sorry! It's almost ready!" Jaehee apologized and hurried over with his coffee. She leaned over the counter and handed him his coffee. What she didn't expect, however, was a pair of hands to bunch up her skirt and a wet tongue to lick her through her panties. She squeaked loudly and flushed.

"You okay, sweetheart?" The man said, eyes widening. She nodded reassuringly, and watched him walk off before whipping her head down to look at you.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered. "Not in public! Anyone could notice!"

You shrugged your shoulders and planted little kisses on her thighs. "Don't care. That's what makes it exciting!" Your finger teased her now wet panties, and she shivered. You pushed her panties aside to reveal her soaked pussy. 

Jaehee bit her lip, stifling a moan. She tried to sneak a peek down. Your head was nestled in between her thighs, thumbs drawling little circles on her inner thighs. She gritted her teeth when you licked her slit slowly, then delved your tongue into her pussy. She tried to put on a poker face. She had been working in business for years, she knew how to maintain a neutral and calm expression. But then you slipped two fingers inside her and ohhh my god...

You gave her swollen clit small flicks with the tip of your tongue, then alternated between long licks and sucking on it hard. You leaned inwards and licked between the inner and outer lips, tracing up to the clitoris. Her legs were shaking, and you had to hold her hips to stop her from collapsing. 

You and Jaehee's heads snapped up when you heard the jingle of the bell on the door as a customer walked in. To your surprise, it was a familiar face. Zen stood there, silk white hair tucked into a long ponytail, smiling for all the world to see. Jaehee stood up straighter and greeted Zen. "Welcome, Zen! Good morning!" She gave him a kind smile.

"Morning, Jaehee! You look nice today. Is MC here? She's usually with you."

Jaehee inhaled sharply when you bit her inner thigh. "N-No, she's not here currently." She stuttered when you slipped your tongue inside her and thrust it in and out of her pussy. 

Zen peered closer. "Are you ok? You seem a little red..." Jaehee gulped and shook her head.

"I'm perfectly fine, Zen. Thank you for your con- AH!" He knees buckled when your stuck three fingers inside her wet cunt and swirled your tongue in circles around her clit. She reached down and tugged your hair, conflicted between wanting more and wanting you to stop.

Zen's eyebrows knit together. "Seriously, your face is super red." He reached out and felt Jaehee's forehead. "Yeah, you're really hot. And you're sweating too. You should go home."

"No, I'm fine. Who will watch the cafe when I'm gone? We just opened!" She protested. She instinctively tugged on your hair when you moaned into her pussy, sending vibrations to her core.

"Well- wait, did you hear that?" He questioned. 

She gave a nervous smile. "Hear what?" She asked innocently.

Zen exhaled. "Nothing, nothing. Still, you have other employees, right? Just close down the shop for an hour or so, then reopen it when the next worker comes! Your health is important, Jaehee."

Jaehee bit her lip. "A-Alright. I'll consider it." 

He nodded and smiled. "Good. Get some rest. And don't worry about getting me some coffee. I was just stopping by to say hello." He gave a little wave. "Ciao!" Then he walked out of the shop.

Jaehee sighed and looked down at you. "You're lucky we didn't get caught. Zen is pretty perceptive, I'm surprised he didn't notice."

You giggled and nuzzled her pubic hair. "Well, maybe we can go home together so we can continue~?" You mused. 

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Now get off me so I can make myself presentable." You nodded and got up from underneath her. She smoothed out her skirt and wiped her sweaty legs.

You grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her to your car. She insisted on changing the shop sign to "Closed" before climbing in. She got behind the wheel, not trusting you to get them home without breaking several speeding laws in your eagerness. 

While she was driving carefully, you snuck your hand into her panties and started fingering her. She choked and nearly hit the brakes. "You're so daring today! It's embarrassing! At least wait till we get home. I'm driving!" She pleaded.

You pouted but withdrew your hand from under her skirt. You tapped your foot impatiently. An agonising 15 minutes later, you arrived at Jaehee's home. You dragged her inside and pretty much tackled her to the bed. She giggled and watched you as you stripped her off her clothes and chucked your own off. 

You stuck your head between her smooth thighs. After lick her slick, you looked up and smiled at her. "I love you, Jaehee."

"I love you too." She smiled back and threaded her fingers through your hair.

This was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I've rped lesbians but I've never written actual fanfictions with lesbians so???  
> Guess who's never drunken coffee nor gone to Starbucks (it's me)  
> Comment if you want a second chapter!  
> Hit me up at my tumblr: usagichanp  
> Kudos/Bookmarks/Comments appreciated~!


End file.
